


Just because I look okay doesn't mean I am

by IronicIronMan



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Steve, Dead Parents, Death, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Pedophilia, Jock Steve, M/M, Past Underage Sex, Popular Tony, Smut, Steve is a virgin, Steve is scared, Stony - Freeform, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony is lost, Tony mourns, Tony openly gay, smut here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicIronMan/pseuds/IronicIronMan
Summary: Tony is the cool kid, he has alot of 'friends' and they have gotten him into some bad habits. Steve is the quiet jock who draws people. On a miserable morning they meet - friends or lovers.





	1. Chapter 1 - The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not my first fanfic but it sucked so I hope this is a little better! So I don't know whether do do Steve or Tony's POV or both so I'm gonna start with alternating every chapter. Might I also add, this story is loosely based on a roleplay me and my friend did a while back so I'm not taking all the credit for this story!

**The meeting.**

Rain attacked harshly at the windows of Stark Manner. It was a miserable Monday morning, the weather was well suited to the mood that hung in the Stark household. It was fairly quiet but all that could be heard were the soft snores that escaped the teenagers mouth as he slept.  _"Anthony! Wake up now. I have been calling you for years. You are going to be late for school!"_ Maria's voice shrieked through the halls. Tony groaned, god did he hate that woman.

Only a few more months until he could leave for college - that was if his father even let him. Yes he was only seventeen but he was a bright kid, he wasted most of his time with his so called friends were they hung behind the football stands and did who knows what.  _"Anthony Edward Stark. Get your ass out of bed!"_ Maria's voice snapped him out of his trance and he pushed himself into an sitting position. He yawned and glanced at the clock, it was only 6 AM. He mind flashed back to last night at Wades. It wasn't the best time he had ever had but it was a way to get his mind off things.

It took him less than five minutes to make himself presentable. He usually didn't give too much effort in his appearance but today was different, today was his birthday. He flicked through his wardrobe and pulled out a nice pair on dark blue jeans as well as a tightly fitting shirt which showed off his muscles. He grabbed a nice  jacket and pulled it on. He spent a little time on his hair before deciding he looked good. He glanced briefly at the contents of his half opened school bag and saw it had a few notepads and some loose pencils. He shrugged at deemed it good enough for the day. He grabbed some shorts and a tank top and crammed them into his bag because he had gym today. He swung the bag over his shoulder and slid down the banister of the grand staircase.

He never understood why they needed such a big house when only three people, and a few servants, live here. By the time he was down stairs his mom had already disappeared somewhere already. He peered into the kitchen and saw nothing was left out, he half frowned. He didn't know why but he expected to at least get a check but no they had completely forgotten about him.

He grabbed a pair of keys that were hanging by the door and waked to their garage filled with only the most expensive cars known to man. He had picked a vintage 67' Chevy Impala and it was one of his dads favorites - plus he was never aloud to drive it. Tony unlocked the car and slid into the drivers seat. He grinned as he slid his hands over the steering wheel of the beautiful car, oh was he going to be in trouble for this. Tony turned on the ignition and slammed his foot on the accelerate pedal causing the car to lurch forward. Boy did he miss the thrill of driving, his dad had recently taken away his driving privileges as the last time he drove a car he crashed it into the side of a building while making out with  guy. Tony had his rebellious streak ever since his best friend, Jarvis the butler, had passed away four years ago and ever since he had been uncontrollable.

He turned the corner allowing the car to easily slide out of the garage and out into the pouring rain. Tony squinted before turning on the windscreen wipers but they were useless against the wind. He sighed but decided he was going to drive in the rain anyways. He got out of the grounds and drove down the main road which lead to his high school.

Most people at his school were dicks but none of them would dare try to pick on Tony because of his open sexuality. His parents frowned upon him when they caught him with the pool guy. If he had been caught with the maid, his dad would of laughed it off and said it was 'normal' for a boy his age, but no they were homophobic dicks and refused to believe his sexuality and completely ignored it as well. This was one of the many reasons why Tony couldn't wait to just leave and never have to see their stupid faces ever again. 

He soon pulled the car into Sunnyvale high school's car park. He parked as far away as he could from anyone else before hopping out of the car. He rain had stopped but the clouds were still grey, giving a gloomy atmosphere to the school. He swung his backpack over his shoulder and walked through the glass double doors. The hallway was pretty bare and boring only containing the essentials the school could afford, the walls were lined with lockers and there was a single clock that sat above the school office door. The walls were white but the paint was peeling making it look very tacky. His parents had tried to send him to a private school for 'difficult' children but he threatened to run away if they didn't send him to a normal high school.

As he walked down the corridor, he got a few high fives and a rare 'Hey Tony'. He followed the trail of lockers down to S and his locker was next to some blonde jock. As he got closer he realized that he wasn't too bad looking however most jocks were dicks so he didn't bother even attempting to flirt with him.

He was inputting his locker pin when he felt a harsh slap against his ass. He already knew who it was.  _"Had a great time last night Stark."_ The slightly high pitched voice of Wade Wilson spoke from behind him. Tony just chucked as he turned around to face him. "Oh it's a shame I cannot say the same. I mean two minutes, really you gotta work on your performance dude" Tony said with a smirk as he licked his lips.

Wade was going to say something but his ego had been too damaged to reply so he just stormed off in a huff. Tony chucked as he opened his locker and pulled out various textbooks. 

He then suddenly felt a tap on the shoulder. "Wade I told yo..." Tony started to say as he turned around. However, it was not Wade who had tapped him but the pretty blonde guy. "Oh hey, sorry I thought you were Mr. Douche over there" He said nodding to Wade who was sulking by his locker.

"Oh no it's fine I just um" The blonde boy said, it was clear he was nervous as he completely avoided eye contact and played with his hands. "I just wanted to make sure you where you know alright" He said as he bit his lip. It was strange to see a guy at least 6'7 get nervous about a small conversation. Tony just smiled and nodded "Yeah I'm fine but I don't think I need a big guy like you to keep me safe" Tony said as he patted the guy on the shoulder and started to turn away.

"I um Steve by the way the way!" He called after Tony. "Okay Um Steve." Tony said with a snigger. He didn't bother to turn around but half waved at him as he walked away. 

Maybe he had a shot with the cutie after all.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony begins to get a little cocky with Steve

It was the last period of the day, Chemistry. One of Steve's most hated subjects of all time. It absolutely bored him, like so what RP-1 is a form of Kerosene? He was much more interested in what type of paintbrush to use with oil paints or how you should kick a football.

_Thud Thud Thud_

His pencil tapped repetitively against the hardwood desk. He had his chin propped up with his left hand, while the other held the pencil. He had zoned out and was watching some of the guys outside play football. "Mr. Rogers?" He heard as he was immediately brought back to the real world. "Hm?" He mumbled as he looked up and saw everyone else was staring at him. "I said, do you know the empirical formula for propane?" Ms. Hill asked him, her hands on her hips and an eyebrow quirked up, fully aware the boy was not listening.

Steve's stomach dropped to his feet as he had no idea. He looked around and made eye contact with Tony who was mouthing something to him. He soon realized he was telling him the answer. Steve stood up and drew out the formula and turned around to see a smug look on Tony's face and it hit him that Tony had lied to him and he had written a completely idiotic answer. He went crimson red as Ms.Hill shook her head and told him to sit down. He shuffled back into his seat and looked at the ground avoiding eye contact with anyone as he felt their eyes on him. 

It was now nearing the end of the lesson and Steve was counting down the minutes until he could leave. Two minutes before the bell rang, Ms. Hill announced that she was giving them a project in which they would have to complete in pairs. Soon everyone was in pairs apart from Steve and Tony. Steve felt anger bubble inside of him but didn't say anything when Tony pulled a chair up next to him. "Alright, I'll have the project done by tomorrow all you have gotta do is sign your name at the bottom," Tony said to Steve as he was already packing his things away. "Do you think I'm so stupid that I can't even help out with the project?" Steve said as he looked up at Tony. "What? Of course not, It'll just be a lot quicker if I did it on my own," He said as he stood up. "Oh, I see. Anyway, it doesn't matter what you think because I'm helping out with this" Steve said as he stood up. Tony, clearly pissed off, clenched his jaw as he said "Alright then, I'll see you at the library at 7" Before quickly leaving the room.

Steve sighed, knowing that he was going to make a fool of himself later. He grabbed his bag before leaving the school.

**Later that evening**

Steve was not looking forward to the library. He glanced at his watch and it was already six thirty. He groaned before quickly showering and putting on a pair of skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt. He grabbed his chemistry book before leaving his apartment. He lived alone as the year before his mom had passed away from cancer. It was a rough time for him but he channeled his emotions through art, hence why he was so good at it. He jogged down the spiral stairs before reaching the car park. He scanned the car park before laying his eyes on his baby. It was a 1952 Vincent Black Lightning motorcycle that he had picked up from the dumpster a while back and spent every dime on fixing her up. 

He ran his thumb over the aged leather of the seat with a soft smile before swinging his leg over it and igniting the engine. He kicked up the stand before speeding forwards. It took him no less than ten minutes to arrive at the public library and he was parked and inside in no time. He looked left and right but there was no Tony to be seen. He glimpsed at his watch and sighed, it was seven. He shook his head as he went and found himself a table. He pulled out his textbook and his class notes and began to work on the project. Around twenty minutes later, Tiny finally decided to show up. He pulled a seat up next to Steve but didn't say a word. Steve ignored his presence as he continued to jot down things onto his A3 piece of paper. After around five minutes of silence, Tony spoke up "Sorry for being a dick earlier". Steve looked up and frowned, that he was not expecting. "Uh it's okay I guess," Steve said with a shrug as he continued back with his work. "Good" Tony mumbled as he grabbed a pen and started helping Steve.

They worked in mostly silence, apart from the odd correction Tony would make to Steve's notes. It took them no less than an hour to finish it completely. They said their goodbyes as Steve was collecting his stuff but before Tony was gone completely he turned around. "I'm having a party Saturday night and was wondering if you wanted to come." He said. Steve furrowed his eyebrows as he had never been invited to a party before, "Thanks for the invite but I don't really do parties" He said with a polite smile. Tony just shrugged and said "Alright, see you around school" before disappearing completely.

Steve left the library not long after Tony and made his way home. Once he arrived, he collapsed onto his bed with a yawn. He thought about Tony's party and began to wonder what a party would actually be like. He sighed as he reached for his phone and scrolled through his contacts before reaching Tony's name. He pressed on it and texted him: _Hey, uh I changed my mind and want to come to your party can I have the details?_ It didn't take long for Tony to respond with his address and time. Steve smiled as he switched off his phone. He turned over on his side and closed his eyes before falling asleep while thinking about the party.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Party

When Tony arrived back home, Clint was already there waiting for him. "Where have you been?" He asked Tony but he didn't answer just shrugged as he unlocked the door and stepped inside. He walked straight to the alcohol cupboard and pulled out a bottle of vodka and drank straight from it, making a face when he pulled away. He handed the bottle to Clint as he pulled himself up onto the counter.

"I got some more," Clint said as he held up a small bag with questionable substances inside. "Late birthday present," He said with a grin as Tony snatched it off him and was already looking for a lighter. The two then stood outside smoking for a while, not really saying much to one another.

Both of his parents were gone for the next couple weeks or so on what they'd like to call a 'business trip', when in fact it was just them seeing other people. Tony inhaled the toxic substance and sighed as he looked over at Clint. "I'm pretty sure Obidiah is still coming" He mumbled. Clint shook his head "You can't keep letting this go on Tony. He's done enough to you as it is" He said with a sigh as he patted Tony on the back.

A couple of minutes passed before Clint mumbled something about having to go. He was soon gone and that left Tony alone in the huge house. He took another shot of vodka before promptly passing out of the couch.

His dreams were filled with Obidiah and memories of the past. He woke up in a cold sweat panting. He blinked a couple of times before glancing at the clock. The time was six thirty and the party started at eight. He swung his legs over to the floor and groaned, he still had a killer head ache. He forced himself up and to get showered before making himself presentable. Then set out the snacks and drinks before sitting back down. He looked at the clock and it read eight o'clock. That was good, no one would show up for a least another hour.

**Knock Knock Knock.**

Tony frowned making sure he checked the time again and it still said eight. He sighed before standing up and opening the door to see none other than Steve. Steve looked worried and said "Am I late? You did say the party started at eight right?" The boy said. Tony chuckled as he shook his head "When I say the party starts at eight, no one shows up until an hour later but anyway you're here now so come on in" Tony said as he pulled the door open to let Steve come in.

"Wow you have a beautiful house," Steve said in awe as he looked around. Tony shook his head, "It's too big for three people" He mumbled as he made his way back to the sofa looking back at Steve. He was wearing some jeans and a polo with his school jersey. Steve sat next to him and they began to just talk. It was mostly just about school and love life but it passed the time. It soon came to around nine and there was knocking at the door. Tony stood up and answered it and it didn't take long for him to forget about Steve.

Tony spent most of the night getting drunk with his friends and dancing, not noticing Steve who was stood in the corner alone. It had now been a couple of hours since the party had started and most people were having a good time. Tony was drinking when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His heart started to race and he shivered once he realized who it was. "Tony we need to have a word" Obidiah mumbled as he started to pull the boy away into another room.

Steve saw this and frowned as he walked towards the door and pressed an ear against it.

"I'm not letting you do this to me anymore!" Tony exclaimed as he pushed his hand away from him. "Oh come on baby boy don't be like that" Obidiah said, his voice sending chills through Tony's body as he stroked his face. Tony pulled himself back as he sighed. "I want you to leave now," Tony said firmly. Obidiah shook his head "Well I guess your father would want to see this" He said as he pulled out his phone and showed Tony the images of him. Tony didn't know where he had gotten those explicit images from but at this point, he just wanted this to stop and would go to any extent for it to end. "I don't care if you send that to Howard, now get out of my house!" Tony yelled as he pushed Obidiah towards the door.

The man growled as he stormed out, pushing the door so roughly that Steve, who was on the other side, fell over. Steve quickly got back to his feet and looked to see Tony.

Tony made eye contact with Steve knowing he must have heard what had just happened. Tony shook his head as he left the room and made his way back to his friends, leaving a confused Steve just standing there.

Tony drank more just to let his worries fade away. The party continued until late into the morning. It was around two AM when a drunken Tony stumbled over to Nat, his other best friend, and said "Have you seen Steve? I wanted to dance with him". Nat shook her head, "He left hours ago!" She yelled back over the music. Tony frowned, feeling a little disappointed but went back to dancing.

It must have been three AM when everyone had cleared out. Once everyone was gone Tony dragged himself to the sofa and passed out happy, knowing that his torment with Obidiah was now at an end.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes to a diner to see a special someone, the night ends a little different than he was expecting.

Steve had slipped out of the party just before midnight. It was too crowded and he wasn't having a good time. As soon as he breathed in the cool air he already felt better. No one had seen him leave and was glad no one did. He made his way back over to his baby and drove away from Stark's mansion. 

Instead of driving home, he drove to his favorite diner. Inside it had neon lights with red seats, just your classic American diner. But the food wasn't the reason why he came, it was the main waiter who he tended to oggle at every time he visited. 

Steve slid into a corner booth and picked up the menu and scanned it. He already knew what he wanted but didn't want to look odd when someone came to take his order. Not long after he had taken a seat, he heard a soft voice come from behind him. "Anything I can get you?" The voice said. Steve turned around and made eye contact with none other than Grant Ward, his secret crush.

Steve realized he had been staring directly at him for way too long and hadn't uttered a word. "Oh yes um, I'll just have an order of fries with a milkshake please," He said, stumbling over his words. Grant just smiled and nodded before taking Steve's menu and walked back into the kitchen. You couldn't blame Steve for having a crush on the man, he was absolutely gorgeous. He was tall, not as tall as Steve though, dark hair with stunning hazel eyes - a little like Tony's. 

Steve shook his head at the thought of Stark. He wasn't fantasizing about Stark, he was thinking of Grant. Steve sighed as he brought himself out of his own thoughts and focused on the setting around him. It was fairly empty, apart from this shady guy was sat in front of Steve. He was wearing a black hoodie, with the hood up. 

Steve frowned. He was very suspicious looking but hey, he seemed to be pretty harmless. Right?

Steve was yet again brought out of this thoughts, but this time it was his food that arrived. He thanked Grant for the food and smiled, a little too much at him. He sighed, he was getting his own hopes up. Grant probably was straight and didn't even know Steve's name. He shook his head as he picked at his fries before dipping one in his milkshake.

He messed with his food a little while longer, before deciding he was done. He was about to stand up when he attention was caught by the man now approaching till with his arm in his jacket. Steve suddenly began to feel very sick. He had limited options and the man was approaching quickly. He then ducked under the table and landed on his hands and knees.

He heard the man shout "PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM. EMPTY THE CASH REGISTER NOW!". Steve peered up and saw the man was now bearing a pistol and pointing it directly at Grant. Anger bubbled inside of him. He pulled his head back inside when he heard the rustling of bills. He had two options. One being he could slide out of the table and tackle the man, saving gorgeous Grants life, or he could run straight out of the door like a coward.

Steve ran his fingers through his hair. He had to make a decision and there was very little time to decide. The man was clearly getting angrier by the second, he could tell by the remarks he was making.

He took in a deep breath. Okay. Now it was his time to shine. As quietly as possible, Steve slid on his knees from out under his table and managed to get under the one he faced diagonally. He hit the wall and winced. He turned around and sighed, he hadn't heard him luckily. 

He was now around five feet behind him. It was now or never.

With one last breath, Steve pushed himself up and sprinted at full speed at the man. He collided with him and the two of them collapsed. Once the man had realized what had happened, he was already reaching for his gun. Steve wrestled for the gun and managed to toss the gun to the other side of the room. Suddenly, he felt a fist connect with his jaw and he fell onto his side with a groan. Damn that hurt like hell.

Steve shook it off and regained his footing and clenched his fists while making his way back to the ex-gun wielder. When he got close enough, he swung his fist at the guys head and he dropped like a fish. He yelped as he drew his fist back. Wow, he had never punched someone and it hurt more than they made it out to look in the movies.

He rubbed his knuckles while turning around to check if all the staff were okay. "You guys alright?" He asked the chefs. They both look terrified but none the less they nodded at him. "Good." He said. He turned his back to them and prepared to leave when he heard a voice. 

"Hey uh wait up." Steve stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. It was Grant. Steve could already feel his cheeks heating up. "Oh uh sorry" Steve mumbled. "Don't be. You just saved my ass" Grant said with a chuckle. 

"That was a really brave thing you did out there, I'd like to buy you a cup of coffee. I'm Grant by the way" He said with a smile as he stuck out his hand. "Oh, I know. I mean nice to meet you Grant" Steve stuttered out and he shook his hand. "Oh I'm Steve by the way," He said, his hands already extremely clammy. 

"Alright, here's my number. I'll text you later" He said with a smile as he turned around briefly to write down his number but he soon turned back around and handed Steve the paper. "Thanks, see you around I guess," Steve said with a smile. 

He soon left the diner, not long after he left he could not help himself and did a celebratory fist pump before getting on his baby and rode away into the early morning sky.


	5. Chapter 5 - The hidden feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony was planning to just have a peaceful walk but what he discovers is heartbreaking.

It was nearly midday when Tony arose from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes before opening one with a grunt. He had a killer headache and was annoyed the sun had woken him up. I guess that's what you get for drinking too much and passing out on the couch, Tony thought to himself.

He must have dozed off again because when he opened his eyes, the sun was no longer hitting him in the face but instead it was setting. Tony groaned as he forced himself to sit up slightly. He had already wasted the majority of the day sleeping off his hangover. He managed to nearly stand up when he felt the dizziness hit him and he was forced to sit down again.

He sighed. What had he come to? He was seventeen for god's sake and nearly an alcoholic who drank all his feelings away. This had to stop but Tony was in such a downhill spiral he didn't think he was going to be able to.

He shook the dark and depressing thoughts out of his head as he attempted to stand up again, this time he succeeded. He made his way to the kitchen and poured himself a nice warm mug of coffee. As he sipped the drink, he glanced at his watch. It was only nearing eight pm. He could probably head out and meet some friends or what not.

After draining the mug, Tony made his way upstairs to get changed. Tony pulled on some clean pair of jeans and a graphic tee. He texted Steve 'Hey do you wanna meet up?'. Steve took a weirdly long time but he did get a reply: 'Sorry I'm busy right now. Maybe another time?'. Tony rolled his eyes. Of course he was bloody busy.

Nevermind, it wasn't like Tony didn't know how to have fun on his own. Up until 8th grade when he made out with Carol Danvers, he had been the shy geek who was bullied. That was a long time ago. If he got bored he could always message Clint to come hang out with him.

Once Tony was ready, he slid down the stair banister and hopped into his Impala, well it still wasn't his exactly. He turned on the ignition and sped out of the driveway. He had no idea where to go as he didn't really venture out into the town. His dad ... Howard always used to say that it was filled with druggies.

He decided he would just grab a coffee and head down to the beach for a late night walk. He walked into his favorite coffee shop. It was a small, independent place which was never really busy and that was the best part about it. 

As soon as he walked in he was hit by the smell of freshly ground coffee. He walked up to the till and said "Oh Anna, it's nice to see you. I'll have a regular black coffee please" He said with a smile. She nodded as she got to work. Tony turned around to look outside. He swore he had just seen Steve. Tony knitted his eyebrows together, Steve had said he was busy. He shrugged, the guy was allowed to do his own things.

"I've got your coffee. that will be $3.94" Anna said. Tony turned around and smiled. "Ah thank you very much. Keep the change" He said as he handed her a $20 bill. He grabbed his coffee and sipped it while making his way out of the coffee shop. Once he stood outside he shivered. Damn it was chilly, he should have brought a jacket. He held his coffee with both hands to give him some sense of heat.

He mindlessly made his way down to the beach. It was fairly calm at the sea front. No one really visited the beach after hours, apart from drunk teens who were shagging in the rocks. tony climbed up one of the small hills and sat down. He used to come here with his mom when he was little. They used to have a picnic while she read him stories. He missed those days. Now he only saw her during meal times and they hardly spoke during then anyway.

Tony opened his eyes when he heard laughing in the distance. He rolled his eyes, it was probably some drunks messing around. "Steve stop it!" A man's voice laughed. Tony's heart dropped to his stomach. No, it wouldn't be his Steve. "Aw come on Grant. I know you love it" A voice that sounded exactly like Steve's. Tony spun around on his back to see two men about eight or nine feet away from him.

He began to feel sick when he saw one tall blonde boy. It only got worse when he leaned in and kissed the slightly shorter man. Tony could feel tears brimming in his eyes. He didn't know why. Steve meant nothing to him. At least he shouldn't mean anything to him. They were just friends, barely friends.

Tony had enough of watching the two making out. He stood up and walked past the two brushing against Steve. He was a little further away when he heard Steve call "Tony? Is that you?". Tony couldn't look at him so kept his back to him and stormed towards his car. How could of he of been so foolish? What would a jock like Steve want in a small nerdy guy like Tony? he had gotten his own hopes up.

He made his way into his car and drove home. He was speeding but at this point, he didn't care. He soon arrived back at his house and went straight into the kitchen. He rummaged through the cupboards and found a bottle of vodka. He pulled the cap off and drunk it straight out of the bottle. He had to drown away his feelings. He couldn't be an emotional wreck. That just wasn't who he was.


	6. A mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be moving fast with Steve and Grant but Tony doesn't like the look of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been quite a while but I plan on updating more often - Hope this was alright.

Steve woke up fairly late the next morning, well late for him at least. He glanced at his clock once he was finally awake, it read eight fifty-four. He groaned, he was meant to be on his daily run. Oh well, he would have to skip this morning.

He pushed himself upwards into a sitting position and stretched outwards with a loud yawn. He blinked for a couple of seconds before swinging his legs over the side of his bed and he stood up. His room was tiny, he managed to fit a single bed and cram a desk in there but there was no room for his clothes so he kept most of them in a cupboard in his bathroom.

He wandered out into his kitchen and put his coffee machine on before heading into his bathroom. He quickly got dressed into just a tank top and some jeans before whizzing a toothbrush around his mouth. He walked back into the kitchen and sipped his coffee as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He had one new message from Grant. He smiled as a wave of excitement washed over him. He opened it and it read 'Coffee at Nero's for 1 PM?'. Steve grinned as he glanced at his watch, it was already nine thirty. He quickly shot 'Sure be there!', before putting down his phone.

As soon as he had turned off his phone he made a wild dash for the shower. He took a speedy shower before using a hairdryer for the first time in his life. He wanted to look good for Grant but had never really put much into his look. He spent some time going through his clothes and decided on a nice green shirt with some jeans. By the time he was ready, it was half-past twelve. A wave of panic hit him as he suddenly thought about the major traffic going on downtown. He would have to power walk there.

He quickly pulled on his boots before grabbing his wallet and phone, then locked up. Steve then began his walk down to the coffee shop. He made it on time, early actually but ten minutes. Luckily so was Grant.

As soon as Steve walked through the doors he could see Grant, handsome as ever, wave him over. Steve instantly smiled and walked over to Grant who was sat in the corner holding a coffee in one hand. "Hey" Steve said with a bright smile as he sat down opposite him. "You look very nice" Grant said to Steve as he looked up at him. Steve blushed a little as he looked up at Grant, "Thank you, as do you" He said, Steve mentally facepalmed, he sucked at flirting. I mean this was his very first date, that was if this even was a date. He couldn't be sure.

He shook away the thoughts as he concentrated on the beautiful man in front of him. They shared multiple coffees over the next few hours with a mixture of small talk and them getting to know each other. It came to around lunch time and their coffee date turned into a lunch date when Grant suggested them to go to a restaurant. Steve was not going to complain in any shape or form so decided to go along with it and spent another couple hours with Grant enjoying every minute. During his meal, he felt his phone buzz. It was Tony asking if he wanted to hang out. If he was in any other situation he'd of jumped on the situation but today was different. He smiled up at grant as he was telling him a story about his great aunt. Steve glanced back down at his phone and quickly replied apologizing and saying that he was busy.

By the time they had finished eating and had a couple of drinks, it was already evening and it was beginning to get dark. Steve really didn't want the day to end, he had such a good day with Grant. He was a very sweet guy and he really wanted something to come out of this date. As they were paying the bill Steve said: "How about we take a stroll down the beach?". Grant agreed with him and soon they were back out in the evening chill.

They took a slow walk past another coffee shop, did he just catch a glimpse of Tony? A ball of guilt grew inside of him when he remembered he had told Tony he was busy. Well, he wasn't wrong as he was with Grant but still, he felt bad. That thought was driven out of his mind as they arrived at the beach, it was nice and breezy, he was glad he'd brought a jacket but by the looks of things Grant was getting a little cold. Steve soon had shed his jacket and handed it to Grant where they shared a small smile before turning back to the beach where they were walking. 

After walking in silence they soon started to chat and then had a brief argument about tickling and it soon ended with them tickling one another, as childish as it sounded Steve enjoyed it a little too much. "Steve stop it!" Grant called out as Steve was now trying to grab him so he could tickle him. "Aw comon Grant, I know you love it" He laughed as he stopped as he realised how close he had gotten to him, his hands now on his hips. Steve had stopped laughing as his eyes were met with those soft brown ones shimmering in the moonlight. Before he knew it, Steve's lips were against Grant's in a heated kiss that only lasted for a few seconds because he felt another person brush against him.

He broke away from the kiss and could make out a shorter person with brown hair. "Tony? Is that you?" He called out but the man didn't turn around and his stomach hurt. He felt even worse but why should he? He deserved Grant. This day had proved that he could be with someone who actually wanted him. His mind went blank as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Who was that?" Grant asked and Steve turned around forcing a smile to his lips. "Oh, no one. Don't worry" He said as he took his hand and squeezed it.

"Let's get out of here," Grant said and Steve nodded as he let Grant pull him away from the beach. The next thing he knew he was in Grant's apartment sipping on a beer trying to think about if this was what he really wanted. He didn't have much thinking time because before he knew it Grant's lips were against his and he'd climbed into his lap. He couldn't find the words to say no so he just let it happen. 

When he woke up, he was naked and alone in a bed he recognised that wasn't his own. He couldn't remember anything after arriving at Grants place.


End file.
